Nadzieja
by TurquisePL
Summary: Czy Marian kiedykolwiek zatęskniła z swoją rodziną?    Po jej ślubie z Lucivarem.
1. Chapter 1

Marian otworzyła okno na ościerz, wpuszczając do pokoju świeże powietrze. Stanęła przy nim na chwilę, patrząc na drogocenną obrączkę na palcu. Nadal nie była do niej przyzwyczajona, a wydawałoby się, że miesiąc to wystarczająco dużo czasu na przyswojenie sobie takiej informacji. Jak widać, nie. Za każdym razem, gdy na nią spoglądała, przepełniała ją radość. Jeszcze niedawno była tu tylko gospodynią. A teraz była żoną jednego z najpotężniejszych i najbogatszych mężczyzn. I, co najważniejsze, była szczęśliwa.

To prawda, nie miała dużej mocy. I to się nigdy nie zmieni. Jednak tutaj, pośród tych potężnych ludzi wcale nie czuła się słaba i nic nie warta. To właśnie oni nauczyli ją, że siła to nie wszystko. To oni pokazali jej jej mocne strony i nauczycli ją je doceniać. Ludzie, których obawiało się całe Królestwo. I do których należał jej mąż. Lucivar Yaslana, Książe Wojowników o szaro-czarnym kamieniu. Władca Ebon Rih.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu miała prawdziwą rodzinę. Była kochana i szanowana. A jednak, nie potrafiła cieszyć się w pełni. Ponieważ gdzieś tam, w Tereille, żyła nadal jej rodzina. Ale co się stało, nigdy się nie odstanie. Ojciec sprzedał ja za swoje długi, zgodził się, by ją złamano, a zapewne i zamordowano. A mimo to... Tęskniła za swoją matką. Matką, która nią pogardzała i, która może nawet wiedziała, jaki los miał spotkać jej córkę. A może nie? Może ojciec niczego jej nie powiedział, a matko opłakiwała straconą córkę? W końcu, kobieta też była szantażowana i bita przez swojego męża... A może jednak postawiłaby mu się, gdyby wiedziała, na co skazał ich, może i bezuyżyteczną, ale córkę?

Poczuła, jak ktoś obejmuje ją w talii. Zaskoczona, pogrążona we wspomnieniach, spięła się, gotowa do obrony. Ale chwilę później rozpoznała ten delikatny dotyk, i odprężyła się w ramionach ukochanego mężczyzny.

- Marian, coś się stało? – zapytał troskliwie Lucivar.

- Nie, tylko... myślałam – powiedziała cicho.

Lucivar przyjrzał się jej uważnie, nic więcej nie mówiąc.

Marian, domowa czarownica, jego żona. Kobieta, którą kochał i oddałby za nią wszystko. Nie wiedział, co spowodowało jej nagłu smutek. Czy jednak nie była z nim szczęśliwa? Czy żałowała swojej decyzji? Jeśli tak... Choć złamałoby mu to serce, pozwoliłby jej odejść. Jego instynkty Księcia Wojowników walczyłyby, lecz zmusiłby się. Ponieważ ją kochał.

- Lucivar? – Marian przerwała ciszę.

- Tak?

- Czy kiedykolwiek zbiżyłeś się do kogoś w Tereille? – zapytała po chwili wahania.

Rzadko poruszała temat czasów, gdy był niewolnikiem. Wiedziała, że miał blizny, które nigdy nie przestaną boleć. Ale miała prawo wiedzieć o jego wcześniejszym życiu. Miała prawo znać człowieka, którego poślubiła.

- Miałem... przyjaciół. Kilku innych niewolników, którzy nie dali się złamać. Ale nigdy nie mogliśmy sobie w pełni zaufać, dla dobra nas wszystkich. No i zawsze gdzieś tam był Daemon – powiedział w końcu.

Marian nie odpowiedziała nic, nadal wpatrując sie w jakiś punkt za oknem, opierając się o stojącego za nią mężczyznę. Gdy odwróciła się, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, zanim wspięła suę na palce, by delikatnie go pocałować.

Yaslana, zaskoczony, oddał pocałunek, obejmując kobietę mocniej. Gdy przerwali, Marian cofnęła się i wyszła z pokoju. W jej oczach Lucivar zobaczył smutek, jakiego nigdy nie chciał tam widzieć. Czy to była jego wina? Zrobił coś, by ją zasmucić?

Powoli wyszedł za nią, znajdując ją w kuchni.

- Kochanie? Coś się stało? – ośmielił się powtórzyć pytanie, pozwalając, by w jego głosie słyszalne było poczucie winy. W ten sposób, pytanie tak naprawdę brzmiało: „Czy coś zrobiłem?".

Marian spojrzała na niego, po czym westchnęła. Mogła się domyślić, że Eyrienczyk weźmie jej nostalgię do siebie.

- Po prostu... Zastanawiam się, co się dzieje z moją rodziną – wyznała.

Nie wysłali im zaproszeń na ślub. Nikt z Tereille nie mógł dostać się do Kaeleer nie przechodząc przez Targi, nawet gdyby chcieli się pojawić na przyjęciu. Wtedy niewiele o tym myślała. Zbyt szczęśliwa, przyjęta i zaakceptowana przez arystokratyczną rodzinę SaDiablo. Ale teraz... Nie, nigdy nie chciała widzieć ponownie ojca. Ale może matka byłaby z niej teraz dumna, może chciałaby tu zamieszkać, z dala od tego okrutnego mężczyzny?

Nawet nie zorientowała się, gdy Lucivar posadził ją przy stole, sam zajmując krzesło obok. Jego twarz pełna była niedowierzania.

- Po tym, co ci zrobili? Nadal się nimi przejmujesz?

- Ja... Tęsknię za matką – szepnęła.

Nie chciała ranić Lucivara. Nie chciała być niewdzięczna. Dał jej wszystko, co miał najlepszego, oddał jej samego siebie, a ona nadal nie była zadowolona. Jak mogła być tak okrutna? A jednak... Nie umiała zapomnieć u ludzach pozostawionych po drugiej stronie granicy.

Nie musiała nic więcej mówić. Eyrienczyk umiał wyczytać te wszystkie emocje z jej twarzy.

- Czy... Chciałabyś, żebyśmy spróbowali ją odszukać? – zapytał po jakimś czasie.

Marian uniosła głowę, patrząc na niego. Wiedziała, ile ta propozycja go kosztowała. Ale mimo własnej tęsknoty i nadziei, nie mogła go o to prosić. Nie mogła pozwolić, zmusić go, żeby powrócił do miejsca gdzie go torturowania dla odszukania ludzi, którzy może wcale nie chcieli być odszukani. Za to...

- Czy... ktoś mógłby pilnować Targów? Gdyby się tam pojawili... – poprosiła, zwracając uwagę na reakcję mężczyzny.

Poczuła równocześnie jego ulgę i miłość do niej. Gdyby poprosiła o odszukanie ich w Tereille, zrobiłby to dla niej. Ale ich stosunki nigdy już nie byłyby takie same.

- Jutro wyślę posłańca do Daemona – obiecał, nieukrywając wdzięczności w głosie.

To wystarczyło, wiedziała o tym. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że Sadi nie przeoczy nikogo, jeśli przyłoży do tego serce.


	2. Zmiany

_Przeglądając dla upewnienia się opowiadanie o Lucivarze i Marian, doszłam do wniosku, że Anne Bishop nie podała ani imienia ojca Marian, ani koloru kamieni obojga rodziców. Dlatego pozwoliłam sobie na taką o to decyzję:_

_Dravar (ojciec) – Purpurowy Zmierzch (gdyby miał słabszy klejnot niż Marian, zapewne ich stosunki wyglądałyby inaczej, a nie zgadzam się na Opal dla niego)._

_Dorian (matka) – Różowy (Dravar, z jego charakterkiem, na pewno nie wyszedłby za silniejszą bądź równą sobie kobietę)._

_Tym razem jeszcze krócej niż za pierwszym razem, ponieważ powinnam zająć się pisaniem eseju na studia, a nie opowiadania... ^^'_

_Komentarze bardzo mile widziane :-)_

* * *

><p>Dravar uderzył ze złością pięścią w stół. Nie miał już wielkiego wyboru. Rok wcześniej tej jego głupiej córce udało się uciec przed dłużnikami. A ich nigdy później nie widziano. Od tego czas nikt nie chciał z nim więcej grać. Szczególnie, kiedy rozniosło się, że nie miał już żadnych funduszy. Nawet ci nieliczni arystokraci, którzy do tej pory zapraszali go na przyjęcia, zerwali z nim wszystkie kontakty. Rok zajęło mu zrozumienie, że nie miał już szans na awans do wyższego kręgu po wygaśnięciu aktualnego kontraktu. Co gorsza, był pośmiewiskiem na dworze. Wiedział, że nawet ci słabsi od niego plotkowali mu za plecami.<p>

Miał nadzieję, że jego dwie pozostałe córki przyniosą mu szacunek innych. Ale z tego, co mówiono, ich trening wcale nie szedł tak dobrze. Tak, zepewne uda im się go zakończyć, ale ich zdolności były wystarczające do co najwyżej trzeciego kręgu. Jeśli im się poszczęści.

Jego żona była nic niewartą czarownicą. Poza seksem i gotowaniem, nie nadawała się do niczego innego.

Wstał z westchnieniem, nawet nie spojrzawszy na siedzącą obok żonę. Gdyby zrobiła teraz jakiś zły ruch, uderzyłby ją. Tym bardziej nią pogardzał. Każda szanująca się kobieta odeszłaby od męża, który ośmieliłby się ją uderzyć. Ale ona wiedziała, że nie ma żadnych możliwości urzymania się na własną rękę. Dlatego znosiła wszystko bez słowa, bojąc się mężczyzny, który przysięgał się nią opiekować. A według Dravara było to tylko kolejny dowód na to, że kobiety były słabe. To mężczyźni powinni rządzić, nie one.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, zabrał płaszcz z wieszaka i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Musiał odpowiedzieć na wezwanie, które dzisiaj rano otrzymał z dworu, chociaż przy tej pogodzie – jako, że zapanowała już ostra zima, wolałby zostać w domu. Jednak tej wiadomości, wysłanej przez członka pierwszego kręgu, nie mógł zignorować. Chyba, że chciał się znaleźć w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji, niż teraz. Dlatego, zaciskając zęby, rozłożył skrzydła, starając się zwracać uwagi na natychmiastowy ziąb, który go przeszył. Musiał dolecieć do znajdującego się około mili stąd lądowiska, by tam złapać wiatr Purpurowego Zmierzchu i dotrzeć na dwór.

* * *

><p>Dorian odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy jej mąż wyszedł z domu. Wiedziała, że ledwie uniknęła bólu. Dravar ledwo nad sobą panował, a duży siniak na biodrze przypominał jej, kto rządził w tym domu za każdym razem, gdy się schylała. To nie mogło tak dłużej trwać. Nie mogła dłużej znosić tych psychicznych tortur. Już od jakiegoś czasu przygotowywała się z córkami do ucieczki – zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że próba otwartego odejścia zapewne zakończyłaby się jej śmiercią. Prawdopodobnie mężczyzna darowałby życie ich dzieciom, one mogły się jeszcze do czegoś przydać, ale ona... była nic niewarta. Bezużyteczna. To słowo bolało jak żadne inne. Teraz rozumiała, co czuła Marian, wiecznie pomiatana przez własną rodiznę. Dlaczego Dorian nigdy nie zauważyła, jak ciężko jej córka pracowała, nie dostając nic w zamian? Dlaczego nie umiała tego wtedy docenić?<p>

Nie wiedziała, co się z nią stało. Tego dnia, gdy Dravar wysłał ją z jakąś wiadomością, zniknęła. Nigdy nie wróciła. Czy przytrafił jej się jakiś wypadek? Czy coś w niej wtedy pękło, i wykorzytała tę okazję do ucieczki? Bolało, że nie uprzedziła swojej matki nawet jednym słowem... I że rozstały się gniewnych słowach.

Było tylko jedno miejsce, do którego mogła uciec. Królestwo Cieni. A zimowe Targi odbywały się właśnie w tym tygodniu. Nie miała wiele do wzięcia – chcąc rozpocząć nowe życie nie potrzebowała dużo poza ubraniami i kilkoma ulubionymi bibelotami. Pośpieszyła na piętro, by poinformować córki, że nadszedł czas. Ale tam czekał ją szok.

- Mamo... My nie chcemy stąd odchodzić – oznajmiła Kapłanka w treningu, nie patrząc jej w oczy.

- Jak... jak to? – wyszeptała Dorian, czując, jak łamie się jej serce.

- Nie wydamy cię przed ojcem, ale to tutaj jest nasza przyszłość – powiedziała cicho druga córka.

- Ale przecież... Planowałyście ze mną... – bełkotała kobieta, jakby nie docierał do niej sens ich słów.

- Przepraszam, mamo – odparła tylko Uzdrowicielka.

Dorian spojrzała na nią z bólem. Przepraszała, ale jej głos był zimny, niedostępny. Dopiero wtedy pojęła, że jej los nie obchodził tak naprawdę jej córek. Dopóki były rozpieszczane i wychwalane, udawały troskliwe i kochające. Ale teraz... Pozycja w trzecim kręgu była dla nich ważniejsza od matki.

- Idź już, mamo, zanim ojciec wróci – poprosiła, nie, rozkazała starsza z dziewczyn.

Doran odwróciła się bez słowa, kierują się do swojego pokoju. Wygnana przez własne córki. Nie, nie mogła teraz o tym myśleć, nie mogła się załamać. Musiała się skupić na pakowaniu. Ubrania –zniknięte. Ulubiona biżuteria, kilka szpargałów – zniknięte. Już nic jej tutaj nie trzymało. Zeszła na dół, trzęsącymi się rękoma zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła. Nie czuła zimna, miała wrażenie, że cała jest jakby odrętwiała. Praktycznie bezmyślnie poleciała na lądowisko, a tam złapała Różowy Wiatr na Targ, zostawiając za sobą wszystko, co uważała za swoje i znajome.


	3. Ciasteczkowa tajemnica

To miejsce było straszniejsze, niż sobie wyobrażała. Zatłoczone i brudne, szczególnie niebezpieczne, jeśli przybyłeś samemu. Tak jak ona. Bez pieniędzy, bez planów. Bez nadziei. Nie wiedziała, co ją czeka. Dodatkowo, eyrieńskie społeczeństwo miało jasny stosunek do słabych kobiet – ich rolą było służyć i siedzieć cicho. Nigdy, przenigdy nie buntować się. A ona właśnie złamała wszystkie te zasady.

Ostrożnie zeszła z lądowiska w kierunku odbywającego się aktualnie bazarku. Handlarze nie mogli, oczywiście, przegapić tak wielu klientów zgromadzonych w jednym miejscu. A przecież nie wszyscy uciekali „spontanicznie". Większość miała przy sobie pieniądze, w zasadzie dobytek całego życia – gdy ktoś przenosił się do Kaeleer, już tu nie wracał. Co oznaczało, że zaradni kupcy mogli się wzbogacić szybko i łatwo. Oczywiście, to samo dotyczyło złodziei... Jednak ich Dorian nie musiała się obawiać – przy sobie nie miała niczego cennego.

Po chwili podszedł do niej strażnik, z obojętną miną wskazując jej kolejkę do jednego z budynków. Napis na nim głosił „ZAPISY", co wyjaśniało niepewne miny czekających tam ludzi. Skinąwszy głową, poszła w tamtym kierunku. W końcu, co innego jej zostało?

Stojących w kolejce ludzi nie dałoby się zakwalifikować do jednej kategorii. Znajdowały się tam całe rodziny, jak i pojedyncze osoby, przedstawiciele różnych ras. Zarówno tych długowiecznych, jak i tych, których żywot przemijał w okamgnieniu. Lecz wszystkich łączyło jedno – chęć bezpiecznego życia, jakiejkolwiek by ono nie było długości, chęć służenia sprawiedliwym Królowym.

Dorian stanęła na końcu, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, co nie było możliwe. Tylko ona miała tu skrzydła. W zasięgu wzroku nie widziała żadnych innych Eyrieńczyków. Po kilku godzinach stania i przesuwania się w ślimaczym tempie, nareszcie dotarła do celu, którym było biurko z siedzącym za nim znudzonym urzędnikiem.

- Imię, kolor klejnotów, rasa – powiedział, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Do... Dorian Mislava, Różowy, Eyrienka... - podała pokornie wymagane informacje.

- Dzisiaj jest drugi dzień targów, co oznacza, że masz jeszcze dobę na znalezienie dla siebie dworu. Jeśli ci się uda, przyjdź tu z jego przedstawicielem by podpisać kontrakt. Jeśli nie, będziesz służyć u pierwszej osoby, która wyrazi chęć wzięcia cię czwartego dnia rano. Gdyby nikt się nie zgłosił, możesz wrócić na kolejne targi. Podstawowy kontrakt dla Różowego to trzy lata – wyrecytował monotonnie zapamiętaną formułkę. - Następny!

Dorian odeszła posłusznie, ustępując miejsca innym. Czuła się skołowana, a przede wszystkim... Zagubiona. Z daleka od domu. Samotna. Opuszczona przez swoich bliskich. Pozostawiona sobie samej...

Potrząsnęła głową, wyrywając się z tego niby-transu. Musiała z tym przestać tu i teraz, ponure myśli mogły poczekać. Teraz najważniejsze było znalezienie noclegu – przynajmniej na jedną noc, i czegoś do jedzenia. Przywołała swój portfel. Na szczęście znajdowało się w nim kilka monet, więc stać ją było na jednorazowe wynajęcie pokoju. Wyszła z budynku, tym razem uważniej się rozglądając. Teraz zwróciła uwagę na więcej szczegółów, niż na początku.

Plac wydawał się być podzielony na sektory, które zajmowały większe grupy. Dalej znajdowały się zajazdy i same jadłodajnie, czym dalej położone od głównego budynku, tym biedniej wyglądające. A pomiędzy tym wszystkim chodzili potencjalni kupcy – zarówno kobiety, jak i mężczyźni – szukający odpowiednich „nabytków" dla swych Królowych.

Powoli skierowała się ku obrzeżom osiedla. Wybrała lekko zaniedbaną, ale zdawało się, porządną karczmę. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy w środku zobaczyła parę z siedzącą między nimi małą, śmiejącą się radośnie dziewczynką.

- W czym mogę pomóc, pani? - zapytał od baru właściciel.

- Chciałabym wynająć pokój na jedną noc – odpowiedziała, starając się opanować drżący głos.

- Proszę tędy – mężczyzna wskazał na prowadzące w górę drewniane schody, wychodząc zza lady.

W milczeniu weszli na górę, gdzie zatrzymali się przed jednymi z otwartych drzwi.

Na szczęście mam jeszcze ten wolny pokój. Opłatę pobieram wcześniej – zastrzegł, uważnie patrząc na niepewną kobietę.

Nie wszyscy z przybywających na targ mogli pozwolić sobie na nocleg pod sufitem, a nie pod otwartym niebem. Biznes szybko nauczył tutejszych, że najpierw należało sprawdzić wypłacalność klienta, a dopiero potem oferować usługi.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – szybko potwierdziła Dorian, przywołując portfel.

Nocleg kosztował ją ponad połowę jego zawartości, ale wolała nie spędzać tych godzin na zewnątrz, wśród obcych.

Gdy w końcu znalazła się w pokoju sama, usiadła na łóżku, i pozwoliła popłynąć łzom.

* * *

><p>- Książę Sadi? - zagadnęła Marian, podając tacę z ciasteczkami bakaliowymi, które sama upiekła poprzedniego dnia.<p>

- Marian, moja droga, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie musisz zwracać się do mnie tak oficjalnie. Przecież jesteśmy rodziną - napomniał ją delikatnie Daemon Said, Książę Wojowników o czarnym kamieniu. Aktualnie jej szwagier.

- Wiem, ale... Nadal nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić... - westchnęła, siadając obok niego. - Jeszcze niedawno byłam służącą we własnej rodzinie, a teraz, teraz... - nie dokończyła, po prostu zamaszystym gestem wskazując na wszystko wokół.

Daemon rozumiał, co odczuwała. Pamiętał doskonale, jak się czuł po odnalezieniu swojej rodziny. Po odnalezieniu Jaenelle. Przecież kilka lat dla nich, dla długowiecznych ras, nie mogło zatrzeć wspomnień kilkuset lat mąk.

- Pyszne ciasteczka - w końcu przerwał ciszę Sadi. - Chociaż wydają mi się podobne w smaku do tych, które podała ostatnio pani Beale.

- Bo to jest przepis pani Beale - odpowiedziała bezmyślnie Marian, zastanawiając się nad czymś innym.

Ręka Daemona zamarła w połowie drogi do tacy. Wpatrywał się w siedzącą obok kobietę, jakby wyrosła jej nagle druga głowa, albo nawet i trzecia. Musiał się upewnić, że słuch go nie zwiódł.

- To jest przepis pani Beale? - zapytał, nie potrafiąc się pozbyć nuty przerażenia ze swojego głosu. - Czy my mówimy o tej samej osobie? Duża, pracuje w Pałacu, chociaż najczęściej wydaje się, jakby nim zarządzała?

- Pani Beale to przemiła kobieta - obruszyła się Marian, wstając od stołu i wychodząc do drugiego pokoju, żeby zobaczyć czy Daemonar nadal ucinał sobie drzemkę.

Sadi pozostał w bezruchu. Był Księciem Wojowników z czarnym kamieniem. Nawet on bał się podpaść własnej kucharce. A żona jego brata, domowa czarownica z Purpurowym Zmierzchem, traktowała ją jak jedną z psiapsiółek... Tym razem nie umiał nawetprzybrać na twarz swojej zwyczajnej bezemocjonalnej maski. Czasami szok był zbyt wielki...

Jak na zawołanie, poczuł zbliżającą się do domu moc Szaroczarnego i po chwili do kuchni wszedł lekko spocony Lucivar. Na widok gościa, spiął się wyraźnie, natychmiast sprawdzając, gdzie przebywa jego żona. Niewiele rzeczy mogło doprowadzić Daemona do stanu, w jakim go zastał, a wszystkie, które znał, zwiastowały niebezpieczeństwo.

/Co się dzieje?/ zapytał na szaroczarnej nici włóczni, gotowy na wszystko. Ale nie na odpowiedź, którą dostał.

- Twoja żona wymienia się przepisami z panią Beale - odpowiedział na głos Sadi, patrząc na brata niewidzącym spojrzeniem.

Eyrieńczyk przysunął sobie stołek i usiadł bezwładnie. Szklisty nagle wzrok wbił się w leżące na stole ciasteczka.

W takim stanie zastała ich Maian, minutę później wracając do kuchni.

- Co się wam obu stało? - zdziwiła się.

- Ty... i pani Beale... - tylko tyle zdążył wyszeptać Lucivar, zanim przerwało mu warczenie kobiety. Wychodziło jej coraz lepiej - no cóż, lata praktyki czynią mistrza...

- Jeszcze jedno słowo na ten temat i obaj dostaniecie patelnią - zagroziła, odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Mężczyźni w końcu spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Kilka sekund później, równocześnie wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, aż łzy spłynęły im po policzkach. Rodzina SaDiablo będzie miała o czym mówić przez kolejną dekadę.

Gdy nareszcie udało im się uspokoić, poprosili Marian, by wróciła.

- Wybacz kochanie, ale to jest takie... niesamowite.

- Dlaczego? Obie jesteśmy domowymi czarownicami. To chyba normalne, że znalazłyśmy wspólny język, prawda?

- W zasadzie, coś w tym jest... - zamyślił się Daemon. - Ale chyba wystarczy mi już wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Zmieniając temat, wydaje mi się, że przed tą przerażającą wieścią o pani Beale, zamierzałaś mnie o coś zapytać?

Marian natychmiast spoważniała, a wesołe iskierki zniknęły z jej oczu. Lucivar ścisnął jej dłoń pod stołem, dodając otuchy.

- Sadi, sprawujesz pieczę nad tym, kto przechodzi przez Targi, prawda?

- Tak. Wcześniej zajmował się tym Yaslana, ale wszyscy znamy jego miłość do słowa pisanego... - odpowiedział z przekąsem, spoglądając na swojego brata.

Eyrieńczyk uśmiechnął się krzywo, wywracając oczami. Zarówno Daemon, jak i ich ojciec, Saetan, uwielbiali czytać. I choć szanowali kulture jego rasy, nie łączyło to się ze zrozumieniem.

- Kiedy ojciec zdał sobie sprawę, że już się tu zadomowiłem, zrzucił to na moje barki - kontynuował mężczyzna. - A czemu pytasz?

- Ja... Czy... Chciałabym znaleźć swoich rodziców, jeśli się tam pojawią - w końcu Marian wyrzuciła z siebie.

- Po tym, co ci zrobili, nadal chcesz mieć z nimi cokolwiek wspólnego? - warknął Daemon, z hukiem odstawiając kubek z herbatą. Już czuł wzbierającą w nim Furię.

- Nie tym tonem, bękarcie - natychmiast odezwał się Lucivar, sam też podenerwowany sytuacją.

Nie pochwalał decyzji swojej żony, lecz nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Co tylko czyniło go jeszcze bardziej nerwowym.

- Z ojcem nie - stanowczo oznajmiła Marian, ignorując wybuchy mężczyzn. W końcu, byli Książętami Wojowników. Instynkt obronny leżał w ich naturze, do czego zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić.

- Z drugiej strony, nie jest osobą, która powinna zostać wpuszczona do Kaeleer. Za to matka... Ona też... Była tylko eyrieńską kobietą - dokończyła ciszej, wpatrując się w stół.

- To niczego nie zmienia. Jeśli wiedziała, co cię czeka, i nic nie zrobiła... - zaczął Yaslana, lecz szybko mu przerwała.

- Nie wiedziała, że ojciec mnie... sprzedał - to ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała z obrzydzeniem.

Zapadła cisza. Ani Daemon, ani Lucivar nigdy wcześniej nie pomyśleli, że tak to mogło wyglądać. A teraz obaj gryźli się w duchu, że nie przyszło im do głowy zapytać.

- Ja wiem, że nie masz zbyt wiele czasu, Książę Sadi... - ponownie odezwała się kobieta. - Ja sama mogę przeglądać listy, jeśli tylko mi je udostępnisz...

- Nie ma problemu. Targ odbywa się raz na dwa miesiące, więc nie zajmie to wiele czasu. Chyba najlepiej by było, gdybyś na te trzy dni przenosiła się do Stołpu... - mówiąc to, Daemon spojrzał pytająco na brata.

Lucivar, zrezygnowany, tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Pani Beale na pewno będzie szczęśliwa - westchnął.

Po chwili cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Wspólnymi siłami, po mału wychodzili z tej pustki, która w Terreille wypaliła znamiona na ich duszach.

* * *

><p>Bardzo ładnie proszę o komentarze! :)<p> 


End file.
